HOW DARE YOU BE CUTE
by Sakariya Rain Lin Karyba
Summary: This is just a play I am doing over the summer


By: Sakariya Lin Karyba

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or Manga

Title: How Dare You Be Cute

Setting: Kaiba Corp-Seto is sitting in his office typing his laptop

Noa is standing off to the side, his hands behind his back staring out the window, suddenly Mokuba rushes in

Mokuba- SETO! SETO! SETO! (Continues to chant his brother's name)

Seto- (Irritated) What is it this time?

Mokuba- (pauses)… I forgot.

Seto- (rolls eyes and goes back to work)

Mokuba- Noa, will you play with me?

Noa- Define "play".

Seto- (alarmed) NOA!

Noa- (grins) You never know.

Seto- This is Mokuba, Noa I do know.

Mokuba- (lost) What are you talking about?

Noa- You haven't taught him anything have you?

Seto- Nothing he doesn't need to know.

Noa- Who says he doesn't need to know?

Seto- I do.

Noa-(rolls eyes) Okay Mokie, what do you want to play?

Mokuba-(thinks) umm

Noa- Well

Mokuba- I don't know, I'm just bored and I need something to do. What do you want to play?

Noa- Would you rather play inside or outside?

Seto- OUTSIDE!

Mokuba- What Big Brother says goes, outside it is!

Noa- Well then how about a game of tag (tags Mokuba) You're it!

Mokuba- Not for long! (Tags Noa) Tag you're it! (Runs out door)

Noa- Bye Seto! (Chases after Mokuba)

Seto- Behave!

Noa- (thinking) Yeah, right.

MEANWHILE

Setting: Katsuya's House- Katsuya, Jasmine and Sakariya are up stairs

Sakariya-(sighs) When are we going to visit Mokuba?

Jasmine- We hafta wait till May gets here, you know how she is if we go to Kaiba Corp without her.

Katsuya- Where is she anyway?

Sakariya- "That's a good question she's keeping me from Mokuba you'd think she'd want to get there ASAP!

Katsuya- (shudders) "Those two are sickening.

Jasmine- Who May and Seto

Katsuya-(Nods) first there's love then obsession then devotion; they really need to get on with their lives outside their relationship.

Jasmine-Stop talkin' that way Katsy you're scaring me!

Katsuya-(grins) Sorry.

Sakariya- (stands up) I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Jasmine- you're leaving me?

Katsuya-AHEM

Jasmine-(grins) I mean us?

Sakariya- I wanna see my Mokie Kitty

Katsuya-What about Noa?

Sakariya- Of course him too!

Jasmine-You care?

Sakariya-(grins and runs out of house)

Katsuya-Well now what do we do?

Jasmine-(suggestively) Somethings come to mind.

Katsuya-(playing along) What are you getting

Jasmine-(grins) You know perfectly well what I'm getting

Katsuya-(grins)

MEANWHILE

Setting: Sakariya ariving the front yard of Kaiba Corp sees Mokuba and Noa

Sakariya- MOKIE KITTY!

Mokuba- Sakariya?

Noa-What is she doing here

Mokuba-(Runs up to Sakariya and tags her) Tag You're it (runs)

Sakariya-(Blinks like she missed something)

Noa-(walks up to Sakariya) What

Sakariya-(tags Noa) Tag you're it (Runs)

Mokuba-Careful Noa's tricky he trapped me like three times already.

Sakariya-How long have you been playing

Mokuba-Bout thirty minutes

Sakariya-lookout! (Pushes Mokuba out of the way and gets tagged by Noa but tags him back before he can say anything. They tag back and forth and Mokuba sits down to watch seeing this Sakariya says) No Tagbacks (sits down next to Mokuba in the grass)

Noa-No tagbacks?

(Sakairya grins Noa sighs and sits next to Mokuba)

Sakariya-(grabs Mokuba defensively) My Mokie Kitty!

Noa-(grins then tags Mokuba) Tag you're it (gets up and runs)

Mokuba-(sighs then touches Sakariya's arm) Tag you're it

Sakariya-(claps) I lose

Mokuba-(scared) don't say that you sound like Star

Star-(appears) You rang

Mokuba-(screams and runs away)

Sakariya-(smacks Star) You scared off my Mokie Kitty.

Star-Was that supposed to hurt? Hey where're Jasmine and Katsuya?

Sakariya- At the house waiting for May.

Star-She's only been here twenty-five minutes

Sakariya-She's here?!

Star- Well yeah, you guys didn't know that

Sakariya-(shakes her head)

Star-(Sighs) well go get Mokuba. Sorry! Bye now! (starts to disappear)

Sakariya-(sighs) For once she didn't say

Star-HOW DARE YOU BE CUTE! (disappears)

(Sakariya is discouraged but sets out to find the younger two of the Kaiba Bros.)

Mokuba-(rushes out of Kaiba Corp followed by Noa)

Mokuba and Noa- RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! (pointing to a person standing in the doorway of Kaiba Corp)

Sakariya-(runs up to Mokuba) Whats wrong Mokie kitty

Noa-Hello I'm here too! (Crosses arms)

Sakariya-NOA KAIBA KITTY!

Noa-That's better

Mokuba-RUN AWAY! (Continues to point)

Sakariya-Mokie Kitty whats wrong?

Mokuba-RUN AWAY!

Noa-It's just May

Mokuba-RUN AWAY!

Sakariya-She's not that scary

Mokuba-RUN AWAY!

Noa- She is when she's mad

Mokuba-RUN AWAY

Sakariya-who is she mad

Mokuba-RUN AWAY

Noa-you

Mokuba-RUN AWAY

Sakariya-Me!!

Mokuba-RUN AWAY!

Noa-Yeah for being here, near Seto

Mokuba-RUN AWAY

Sakariya-What Big Brother?

Mokuba-RUN AWAY

May-(emerges from door way) Sakariya I'm gonna kill you for being near my Seto!

Sakariya-I am not afraid of you May

May-KILL! KILL!

Noa- another thing to be mad is we were playing tag.

May-KILL! KILL! KILL!

MEANWHILE

Setting-Jasmine and Katsuya are still upstairs

Jasmine-When is May gonna get here?

Katsuya-STAR!

Star-(appears) Tag, I lose!

Jasmine and Katsuya-(confused) What?

Star-(laughs) looking for May

Jasmine-yes

Star- she's been Kaiba Corp this whole time

Katsuya-What?

Jasmine-She has?

Star-Yeah, where have you guys been?

Jasmine-ummm

Star-What have you been doing

Katsuya-Well we have been havin FUN FUN and more FUN

Star-FUN! FUN! FUN!

Jasmine-Yes

Star-(pauses) well you can go to Kaiba Corp now (disappears)

Katsuya-well then lets go

(Jasmine and Katsuya run out of the house)

MEANWHILE

May-KILL! KILL! KILL!

Sakariya- You know you have been saying that for a long time

Mokuba-Exactly 563 and counting.

May-KILL! KILL! NO COUNTING! KILL! KILL!

Seto-May (walks out of Kaiba Corp) May where are you?

May-KILL! KILL! Over here my Seto!

Seto-(walks over to May) May! (Sees Sakariya) Little sister

May-Don't even say it!

Sakariya-BIG BROTHER!

Noa-Here we go again.

May-KILL!!!!!!!!!! KILL!!!!!!!!!!

Sakariya- Force field release! (Puts up a force field)

May-Next time I see you I will KILL you. (Goes inside Kaiba Corp with Seto)

(Jasmine and Katsuya arrive Kaiba Corp)

Jasmine- (runs over) What was that about?

Katsuya-(mimicking May) KILL! KILL! KILL! (Continues)

Jasmine-KATSUYA!

Katsuya-(stops)

Mokuba-(rushes up to Jasmine) May said Kill 571 times she is mad at Sakariya for being near Seto and SHE'S MEAN!

Jasmine-Wh…what you're not supposed to count

Mokuba-(giggles)

Katsuya-Star told us May was here a little while ago

Star-(appears) Yey I was called who said my name?

(Everyone points to Katsuya)

Mokuba-(runs up to Star) May said Kill 571 times she is mad at Sakariya and SHE'S MEAN!

Star-(laughs) You've been counting again haven't you Mokuba

Mokuba-Yeah Counting (throws hands into air)

Sakariya-(puts down for field) MOKIE KITTY!

Mokuba-(Jumps into air) Sakar I ya!

Noa-HELLOOO!  
Sakariya- NOA KAIBA KITTY!

(Sakariya, Mokuba and Noa all start giggling)

Jasmine-(trying to scare them) MAY!

Mokuba- Were all gonna die

Sakariya- The evil puzzles are taking over the world

Noa- Were all gonna dieee!!!

Mokuba and Sakariya-Hey look it's Nykoris

Noa-And yugi

(Nykoris and Yugi run over and Sakariya, Mokuba, Noa and Yugi start jumping around)

Nykoris-What just happened here

Katsuya-(joins the fun)

Jasmine-KATSUYA!!!!

Nykoris-Why are they jumping around?

Jasmine-Shows you what balls of energy do.

Nykoris-What?

Star-Balls of energy meaning energetic everyone there but Katsuya is a ball of energy

(Mai Tea and Ryou arrive Kaiba Corp)

Mai-NYKORIS!!!!

Nykoris-My Mai

Tea-Okay

Ryou-Hello everyone

Sakariya-(stops jumping) Hey Ryou

Mokuba-(stops) OH NO there are two Ryou's!

Sakariya-NOT AGAIN

Noa-(stops) Mokuba Sakariya and Ryou are two differn't people

Mokuba-Sakariya?

Sakariya-MOKIE KITTY!

Ryou-well now that we know who everyone is lets go get ice cream  
Sakariya-Ice Cream?

Katsuya-(stops) ICE CREAM! ME FIRST! ME FIRST!

Yugi-(sits down) I don't think I can walk

Katsuya-Yugi lets go get some ice cream

Yugi-(Grins) ICE CREAM! (hops up) ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!

Jasmine-I thought he couldn't walk

Star- The power of ice cream

Jasmine- I thought it was the power of cheese

Sakariya-Well in this case it's Ice cream

Yugi-ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!

(Everyone walks towards the ice cream shop)

MEANWHILE

( The ice cream shop)

Marik-Time to take the pharaohs puzzle

Bakura-Yes

Marik-Here they come

Bakura-Yes

MEANWHILE

(Everyone arrives the ice cream shop)

Tea- does everyone have money

Everyone else-YES

Katsuya-ME FIRST! ME FIRST!

(Yugi and Katsuya dash to the front of the line)

Jasmine- Katsy stop pushing

(Katsuya grabs Jasmine's arm and pushes her through the door Yugi does the same to Sakariya)

Jasmine-KATSUYA!!  
(Everyone else walks in and sits down)

Noa-Cards anyone (removes a deck of cards form his pocket)

Mokuba-GO FISH!

Yugi-(turns into Yami) I will win I am the King of Games

Sakariya-OH NO CUTE YUGI'S GONE!!!!

Star-Did you say cute yugi? (Points to Sakariya) HOW DARE YOU BE CUTE

Sakariya-(giggles) Do you always say that?

Star-Yes no maybe YES!

Waitress- May I take your order

Star-STRAWBERRY!!!!!

Katsuya-CHOCOLATE!!!

Jasmine-Chocolate!

(Yami turns back into Yugi)CHOCOLATE!!!!!(Turns to Yami again)

(Everyone else orders vanilla)

Waitress-Okay 3 chocolates 1 strawberry and 6 vanillas'

(Everyone pays and the waitress walks away)

MEANWHILE

( Kaiba Corp)

May- What they left without me

Seto-You wanted to go

May-YES

Seto-then we'll go now

(May and Seto run out of Kaiba Corp)

MEANWHILE

Marik-Lets go know

Bakura-How they know we're the enemy

Marik-We'll dress up

Bakura-I'll dress as a waitress

(Marik and Bakura run through the back door of the ice cream shop)

MEANWHILE

(Seto and May run into the ice cream shop)

Sakariya-(looks up) Hey Big Brother

Seto-Hey little sis

May-I'm here too!

(Everyone looks up) HI MAY!!!

Sakariya- Force field release (puts force field around the whole table)

Seto-(walks through force field and sits down)

May-take off your force field

Sakariya-(takes force field off everyone but Star, Noa, and Mokuba)

Bakura/waitress-I'm sorry what was that again

Mokuba-that waitress looks weird

Sakariya-It does

Star-It It who's an It

Sakariya-Powers to see who you truly are RELEASE

Star-what?

Sakariya-BAKURA!!

Star-BAKURA?

Mokuba-BAKURA?

Jasmine-BAKURA (grins)

Katsuya-ICE CREAM!!!! Give me ICE CREAM!!!!

Marik/Waiter- you're not a waitress get out of here (pushes Bakura out the door)

Sakariya-You sure you're a waiter

Marik/waiter- yes

Sakariya- Powers to see who you… ahhhh

(Marik grabs Sakariya's arm and throws her on the ground)

Sakariya-(knocked unconscious)

Mokuba-Evil waiter (jumps onto table) you hurt Sakariya die!!!!!(Jumps off table knocking Marik down runs over to Sakariya)

Marik-(gets up and grabs Yugi's puzzle) Give it to me

Yami-NO!!!(Pulls puzzle back)

(Suddenly Marik is knocked over everyone gasps and sees Sakariya standing behind him)

Sakariya- Oops (hands over her mouth)

(Everyone laughs)

Mokuba-Yey Sakariya

Sakariya- Oh no (faints)

Seto-(catches Sakariya)

May-(grrr)

Waitress-(brings the ice cream and takes May's and Seto's order then money and walks away)

Mokuba-May don't hate Sakariya

Noa-Yeah don't

Waitress-(brings Seto and May's ice cream)

Star-(gets up, walks over to Sakariya and pokes her) POKE

Sakariya-(opens her eyes) Hi Star

Star- HOW DARE YOU BE CUTE!

THE END


End file.
